An unexpected visit
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot::Assassin's Creed x Tintin x-over: While he was reflecting about some secrets of his past, Tintin receives an unexpected visit from someone of that turbulent past. Who is he? :) Please, enter and read... Just give an opportunity to this crazy idea!


_**Hi, guys! How are you? I hope you're ok.**_

_**Well, I'm bringing to you this oneshot something rare, which is crossovering once again two universes: The Assassin's Creed Universe and Tintin's Universe, just that this story is centered in Tintin and an OC of my creation, Mircea, who happens to be Tintin's eldest brother. The idea always seduced me and, once again, I'm bringing you that illogical idea.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.s: By the way... Assassin's Creed and Tintin don't belong to me. They belonged to Ubisoft and Hergé...**_

_**P.s 2: Excuse my English. I'm something out of practice...**_

_**P.s 3: The words in cursive are phrases in Rumanian XD.**_

* * *

**An unexpected visit.**

There are times that I don't want to know anything, but also there are times that I want to learn all. There are times when I don't remember who I am, how I got to where I am and why I have that weight of that something that I never asked, I never wanted, I never aspired, but there are times that I remember every reason about those things.

However, when I open the eyes with the first rays of the Sun as a kind of a clock's clock, I realize that I must accept certain parts of reality, above all that secret that I have to accept by force.

I try to keep myself away from that secret, I try to avoid the need to resort to it in order to save my life and my loved ones.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I repeat again and again to myself that everything is a dream, that everything is unreal, that everything I have lived during my childhood was a mere story told by my father or my mother or anyone at that time. And yet again I fall to the learning about how many times that secret had save my life in thousands of ways.

Who am I then to hide that kind of legacy of the eyes and ears of those who surround me? What I fear?

The answer is simple: I'm afraid of losing my friends, my loved ones... In the same way that I have lost my father and my mother.

I fear losing them, I fear to condemn their lives in an indirect way, I fear that they could be involved in something that, ironically, should be their fight as mine. I fear that, by involving them in this hidden war, I would involving their families and putting them on danger of lose their lives.

That's the reason why I'm keeping away from me the Creed from always.

My friends are my reason to live a normal life far away from this hidden war, they are my life and I owe them many things, from their friendship until the peace of the soul. But I know that all these good times will end very soon, I know that soon I will end up embracing the Creed under which I was raised from my childhood just like my older brothers, the only remains of my family destroyed by that war.

Therefore, while the time is coming, I will try to enjoy my life, my friends, my adventures around the world. So I will keep to myself that secret to the grave, if it could be possible.

I'm a reporter who seeks the truth, but I even know that there are some things which can't be revealed... Especially that hidden war, that war between two groups seeking the same goal by different via , that war which existence I've accepted and avoided with all my life and my soul.

A war that soon will reach here, a war that will force to me to renounce everything and accept everything.

I tight with strong the bracelet that's in my hand and I pray that that day never comes or take to me by surprise like happened to many of my predecessors.

- You know very well that you cannot deny your origins forever... _Frate_ (brother) - a very familiar voice said.

I put the bracelet at the table and replied:

- And you know well that I have to do it for the sake of those who surround me, _frate._

Getting my eyes to the dark corner of the room, I added:

- How did you find me?

From the Shadows of the corner arises a man dressed in white clothes, brown boots and a red belt with a well known badge since I had use of memory. His face, covered with a white hood, was removed from his head, revealing dark brown eyes, long hair combed back and tied with a tail and a freshly shaved beard.

- Valentine - he called me by my name...

My first name, my real name, the name that I stopped using for security and replaced which by my actual pseudonym of journalist.

- Mircea – I hailed.

My older brother smiled.

Approaching the table, he took the armband and, observing it, commented:

- Finding you was too easy. I mean, as you appear so much in the newspapers...

- I believed that the Assassins don't read newspapers.

- Hey, everyone has a double life... As our father had.

I apart myself from my brother and I went to the window.

My father had a double life, that's true. He was a humble baker who worked with the sweat of his brow in order to keep well nourish the three orphans who roamed in the streets of Bucharest causing many problems with the authorities. At least it was during the day, because arriving overnight, he left home in his Assassin's robes to execute murder contracts that always arrive through various friends from the Thieves Guild in sleeping hours.

I have to admit that I had a happy childhood; even though we were on hungry on several occasions, my brothers and I always could distract us with racing on the rooftops of the city. Our father always joined us at the first opportunity that he had, although to make sure that we could learn to develop our skills well.

- What can I do for you, Mircea? – I asked directly.

My brother, settling the cuff on the table, responded:

- How much do you know about Rastapopoulos?

- Niklas Robertos Rastapopoulos?

- That same one.

- Well... I know that he is the leader of a powerful criminal organization that was involved in several famous robberies. It is also a billionaire eccentric, producer of radio and film... And, judging by your request, I can imagine that he's a Templar.

- That's right, brother... And that's why I ask you that don't risk your life to fight him anymore.

I stared at him with amazement while Mircea said frankly:

- Rastapopoulos suspect about your links with the Brotherhood.

- What?!

Now it was the turn of Mircea to get closer to the window, and getting a hand on my shoulder, added:

- Valentine, the man occupies an important position within the Templar order. From there he handles the wires of every power position.

- When he began to suspect about the connection between us?

- I am afraid that we don't know. An informant of mine said that I should warn you.

- Damn!

- Brother, I know very well that I have respected your decision to stay out of the Brotherhood, but I can't permit that you will be in danger, not in that way.

- And what about the captain? What about my friends?

- Haddock will need to know what he is involved faces in order to get warn, but your other friends can't know about that. I'm sorry.

I went to the desk and took the armband.

I never thought that this day would come so soon. I never thought that a lifetime of adventures would come so abruptly to an end.

- I refuse to accept that everything has finished - I said-... I refuse to accept this.

- Valentine...

- I don't want to drag anyone to that war, Mircea! We lost father and mother by that stupid fight! No, brother... I will not allow to drag innocent people in this spiral of death and destroyed families.

- And what will you do then, uh? What will you do if Rastapopoulos finally discover you?

- I will fight!

_- Prost!_(Fool!)

_- Voi fi or nebunie, dar nu va suferi ca au cei dragi rănit!_(I'll be a fool, but I will not allow that they harm my loved ones!)… And therefore I refuse to embrace our heritage.

Mircea looked at me sympathetically and with understanding.

When our father died murdered, he, as the elder one of the three, was forced to immerse yourself in that war in order to take revenge for his death. Because of that, I can't blame him for his concern to protect us, Tesla, my other brother, and I, the youngest of the three.

- I understand that you don't want to do this, Valentine - he said as he put a hand on my shoulder-. I understand it, but... You know tha you have an alternative.

- Leading a double life? I don't think I can do it.

- Our father could do it, so can you. Just...

He took both shoulders and added:

- Just take enough time for yourself, Tintin. Give yourself time to adapt you to the idea that this situation will reach you today, tomorrow... Someday. Accept the inheritance that dad left us before he died... And honor it as our father wanted...

- Mircea...

- Only of that way you can fight against Rastapopoulos, brother. Only on that way you can defeat him.

With a couple of slaps on my back, Mircea put on his hood, opened the window and, before leaving, he said:

_- Nimic nu this adevărat..._(Nothing is true...).

Smiling with some sadness, I replied:

_- Totul this permis_(Everything is permitted).

* * *

_We work in the dark to serve the light... We are Assassins._

I opened my eyes again.

Contemplating the night scenery of Bucharest from atop the dome of the CEC Palace, I evoke again the memory of that unexpected visit.

Forty years have passed since Mircea had convinced me to lead a double life as a reporter and as a Assassin. A life very difficult from my perspective, but in the end it was necessary to keep safe my loved ones, specially Captain Haddock, my old and faithful friend along with my dog Snowy, and my family.

- Father - I heard that someone called me.

Getting to my eight year old son, Marcus, I replied:

- Marcus! What are doing here?

- I followed you.

- Oh... I have taught you very well then.

I burst out laughing and with signs, I asked him to come closer.

Once Marcus get closer to me, I said the same words that my father said just here, on that starry night before his death:

- Son... Someday you will know this city like the back of your own hand... Like your grandfather, your uncles and I did before.


End file.
